Marvelous Tune
by raspberrieschocolate
Summary: She hated smoke and loved chocolate milkshakes. He hated The Beatles and loved Elvis and chocolate. They both like smiling and soon enough they'll realize that as they grin to each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining outside, and I'm sure it is because of what is about to happen tomorrow, everyone is upset. Even the universe, and that is the reason why there's a storm going outside, a cold and strong storm that makes the windows shake and the loud noise of thunder echoe in the air making my ears hurt. But I don't want to sleep. Because if I sleep tomorrow will happen faster, and I don't want that. I've been 'reading' a book for about an hour now, just as an excuse to stay in the livingroom and not in my room where I'd fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow, making tomorrow come faster.

And as I see them on the other couch holding each other, with a smile on his face that he only has when he's with her whispering something in her ear, and her eyes closed but her arms still around his waist not letting go and her head softly nodding to what he's saying,

I know I'm not the only one that desperately wants tomorrow to come slower.

* * *

Her feet ached tremendously, her toes being squeezed beyond comfort. Her head hurt, her feet hurt and she was tired. She wanted to go back home, get to her room and sleep a long and good nap in her brand new pajamas that her aunt bought her in Spain. They were soft as silk and made her feel real classy every time she wore them. But going back home wasn't an option at this point, she was about to knock on the door and once she got in she wouldn't be able to complain about what she was wearing. No matter how everything hurt, it was her _duty_ as a woman to always look clean, fresh and pretty for a man. What she thought about it shouldn't bother others and she always must have a smile on her face. That's what she's been taught since she could remember and that's how it was for all girls.

The reason she was all dolled up and was wearing her best shoes was that Cherry Valence had asked _her_ and a couple of friends to meet at her house, where their boyfriends would come and get them all to watch a movie and maybe eat dinner some place close as a group or maybe go to a party and dance for a while, who knew.

Going to the movies had to be done not too late, the movies being a place frequented by "greasers" and so young girls must always be in company of friends or boyfriends to be there without the trouble those young delinquents could cause.  
She took a deep breathe trying to ignore her throbbing toes and prepared herself to the long night that awaited her, put a smile on her face, and proceeded to knock on the door.  
She waited for around twenty seconds debating whether or not to knock again when she heard the knob twist and so the door opened revealing her young friend standing there.  
"_Hello Rosie_" said Cherry Valence looking pretty as ever with her red hair shinning with the light from the outside that made her green eyes squint from the sudden change of light. Her dress being as fashionable as ever, and there was a pink ribbon around her head, making it a contrast between the red of her hair and the soft pink of the ribbon.  
"_Hello Cherry, may I come in?_" Asked Rosie with sweetness on her voice, but wanting to get out of the sun as soon as she could as the rays hit on her arms and made her hurt more than she already did. She could also feel a headache coming.  
"_Oh sure thing, come on in_." said Cherry with embarrassment in her voice, making the door open wide and signaled Rosie to come in. "_We were waiting for you, the boys called and said they would come in half an hour_."  
Rosie nodded as Cherry closed the door behind her, and walked just a few steps until she stopped for her friend, waiting for her to tell her orders as to where to go further in the house.  
"_Oh_." said Cherry noticing this and mentally cursing herself for being so dumb, after all, she wasn't a little girl anymore. "_Tamara and Susie are in my room, come on._" said she and walked towards the back of the house, with Rosie trailing behind her.

* * *

Her headache was getting worse as the minutes passed, and the smell of cigarettes only made her head throb stronger each time and she would swear she could hear her heartbeats in her ears.  
The movie had been al right, Ritchie had thrown his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, making her head fall on his shoulders and she would have fallen asleep if her head didn't feel about to explode.  
"_..think Rose?_" asked Susie, her blue eyes boring into her.  
_"I'm sorry, what have you said?_" answered Rose, mentally kicking herself for letting her vanity get the best of her.

_You must never think about yourself do you hear me young lady?_ her mother scolded her, grabbing her roughly from the arm _It doesn't matter if it is about something you must do, something that hurts, or even about your hair looks, others always come ahead of you._

"_About next Friday, we were thinking about starting a new study group_." said Tamara, Tammy, this time, her face expressing concern at her friend "_Is your head still hurting_?"

Yes. "_Not anymore, don't worry about me_." said Rose with a smile, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind he ear. "_I'm just going to get myself another coke._"

Ritchie stood up as her last sentence left her mouth. "_Let me get that for you_." He said and Rose instantly felt bad for having to turn down his gentle offer. After all Ritchie was a good boy, and he had the looks on him. With his deep blue eyes and long light eyelashes, not to forget his light brown hair that he combed to the right and looked soft that made a lot of girls in her class swoon every time he passed by.

_You're lucky to have him look at you twice._ Her mother told her as she ironed her dress, the day she shared the way Ritchie had asked her to go out with him. _You inherited you father's mother's plain hair and you're a living piece of your father's sister_

It wasn't until she was fifteen almost sixteen that she knew the reason that her mother always spoke of her father's family as HIS family and not theirs, or at least hers.

While when it came to her mother's family it was always their family. Same with the visits they would give to her mother's relatives and nothing more than a mention here and then about his father's relatives.  
Turns out they weren't economically as good as they were, therefore her mother would always say to people that her husband was an orphan and didn't have any family alive. Her father didn't say anything for the sake of the family.

"_Oh Ritchie, don't worry about it, I can get it myself._" recited Rosie with her sweet natured voice tone. "_Thank you anyway_."  
The three girls looked at her with frowns on her face, but it was Susie who spoke up. "_Are you sure?_" she said to what Rose nodded, her head throbbing.

"_Don't be silly Susie, I will be right back_." said Rose in a sweet manner and headed outside the restaurant where they have been eating hamburgers and milkshakes.

_ What else can you do_, she thought to herself.

Once being outside she positioned herself against the wall and looked around her, trying to make sure that no one was in sight. Darkness surrounded her and made her uneasy, aware of how dangerous it was for a girl like her to be alone in the dark at this time of the day and in this side of town, but as always she shrugged it off.  
From the little red purse she took out around four little pills, swallowing all at once without the need of a gulp of water. She was used to faking them this way, having a little box full of them in her night dresser beside her bed.  
They weren't something bad, they were meant to take her headaches away, the doctor told her to take two at most if her headaches were something else, but she thought two more wouldn't hurt after all. If anything they would make the relief last longer, wouldn't they?  
With the pills down she closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall, waiting for the effect of relief the pills brought once they kicked in. She waited around ten minutes until she started feeling the headache becoming less and less strong but still there.  
Her thoughts trailed off to a certain character that made butterflies fly in her stomach every time she read his name on her books when the sound of her name broke her thoughts.  
"_Rosie?_" a boy that she presumed to be Ritchie said "_Rosie, is that you?_" The figure approached her and in fact, Ritchie stood there, looking at her with a worried expression.  
"_Oh Richie, you shouldn't have bothered, really_." Rosie said with a sad tone in her voice. If anything, it made her tremendously sad when someone cared for her. She wasn't used to it, and she was taught to pass as invisible and never bother anyone. So to see a boy, a boy like Ricky we must add, bothering for her, made her tremendously sad and upset.  
"_Rosie don't worry, really_." said Richard walking closer to her. "_Do you feel all right? Is something bothering you?_"  
She shook her head instantly but then thought about it. Her head and her stomach wouldn't stand the strong smell of tobacco that inside had and decided she might as well take the chance to go. "_Richard, I don't mean to be a bother, but by any chance would you take me home? My car isn't here and my head hurts tremendously._"  
Richard had the 'yes' all ready to come out of his mouth as the words 'would you' left the mouth of the pretty girl standing in front of him.  
Her grey eyes twinkling when she spoke, the way her long and dark eyelashes went down slowly every time she blinked, as well as the way her little and delicate lips moved as she made request made him crazy, and do whatever it would take to steal her heart. 

* * *

Seeing how poorly the girl was feeling, Richard had politely asked her if she'd like it if before leaving her at home they made a stop at a store near by to get her something to eat or drink. Rosie politely refused, seeing how if they made as Richard say she'd get a reprimand from her mother at making the poor boy waste fuel over something about her. But simply used the excuse not to bother.  
Richard had assured her that it wouldn't be a problem, and if fuel was what bothering her it, then they'd stop over at a near DX station so that way he could get some fuel and get her something.  
It took long before Richard convinced her, but she made him promise that she'd be the one getting herself something, as well as paying for it.  
"_You know Rosie?_" said Richard once both parts agreed on something. "_You really are something else_." 

* * *

The little bell twinkled as she opened the door, making head turns in her direction. But thankfully, only two. But sadly, two boys that looked around her age or a year older. Or maybe two.  
They were over at the cashier machine. One of them had really dark hair that was styled in some complicated curls, as well as a pair of blue eyes. And as he eyed her up and down she could see the scowl appearing on his face as he took in her appearance. She instantly asked herself if she had down anything wrong, maybe they were closed already? But that questioning ended abruptly as she noticed something in this boy's hair, something she had been told plenty of times but had never happened to her.

_I tell you Rosie, if a boy has grease in his hair, it means they're trouble, and good for nothing, I tell you._ repeated her friend with black hair and a pair of dark eyes that matched it, a serious look on her face as she told her so.  
_I doubt it Susie, just because of how they style their hair I should judge them? it sounds too silly_ had been her answer. She knew what her friend meant though, being from Tulsa, you had to be real blind if you didn't see how hard things were between social groups. But Rosie believed in to treat other with respect until they gave her a reason not to.  
And the greasers she'd seen at school had been indifferent towards her, not in a hateful way, but more on 'Don't really care about you' kind of way, and she's been used to it so it was no harm.  
_Wait until you meet a grease good for nothing kind of boy and you will change you mind Rosie. Trust me._

And at that moment she understood what her friend meant. Not really, but could see why.  
The boy's scowl became more evident as she felt him eye her jewelry that she had felt self conscious and wanted out from there as soon as possible.  
But as she took in the appearance from the boy next to him she felt better. The boy had wheat colored hair, and from where she was standing she could see that his eyes were a soft chocolate brown.

Like the candy bars she used to eat when she was a little girl, sitting on her father's knee as they both stared to nothing really, but he told her stories about him when he was younger and he played in the dirt and ran until he was tired. Something she was punished for if she tried, so his stories of him doing that, and her imagination helped her to fill the hole she felt as she saw the other kids run around in her street or at school. When all she had for fun were the bubbles at the sink from when she did the dishes or her dolls when she was allowed to play.

But she didn't have a lot of time to eye this boy, because when she saw her a smile came on his face and soon he said something.  
"_G'night miss, can we help with something?_" he asked and soon the smile came again to his face. But it wasn't a tired smile or a forced one. Not even a flirty one. It was more of the ones that seemed to belong to his face, that made it seem like the boy always smiled.  
"_My friend wants to fill up the tank... and I..._" she started saying but then felt too stupid. She was wasting their time. They probably hated her for interrupting their conversation that they had seeing how the boy with a scowl on his face was sitting on the counter and the other one had his elbow on it with his head resting on his hand.  
"_Sure thing miss_." The boy with light hair said and pushed the other off the counter, who answered with a sigh and headed outside where Richard was probably waiting. "_Anything else?_" he asked again with a smile on his face.  
"Do you have a coke?" she asked walking closer, maybe some sugar would make her head hurt less. She actually wanted to ask for a pepsi, but Pepsis were cheaper than cokes so she must ask for a coke.  
"_Not really, I have pepsis though._" he said looking behind him, where a small cooler stood. "_And I have a brother that would bet all his money that pepsis taste better and even help with headaches_" he added and laughed at the end.  
She mentally agreed with that brother of his on the taste part, but if the second part was true then luck was on her side because her head started to throb again with the strong smell of gasoline around her.  
"_I'll have one then, please._" She said and smiled. And as he turned back to take to beverage out she opened her purse to take some change to pay as well as some more pills. Just three more as her headache was starting again.  
The boy turned over again to see her take the pills up to her mouth as he placed the drink on the counter.  
"_How much will that be?_" asked Rosie smiling, boy was the boy's smile contagious.  
"_Is your head hurting?_" asked the boy out of the blue. Normally Rosie would have shaken her head denying this, but right now hear head hurt so much that wasn't even functioned well so she nodded and let out a low 'yes'.  
"_Then it's on me_." answered the boy, and honestly, even if the girl had said 'no' he would've paid for it.

This gal was just too pretty to not be a gentleman.

"_Oh thank you..._" continued Rosie, waiting for him to tell her his name, again doing something she normally wouldn't do.

"_Sodapop, my name's Sodapop_."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to outsidersfanlovesdally and Carmen Ried who reviewed on the first chapter!

Reviews make my days!

now off to the story!

* * *

"_Sodapop, my name's Sodapop._" Sodapop told the pretty girl. She wasn't really his type but then again he didn't really have a type since Sandy.  
Sure, his last few dates were all blondes but it wasn't his fault he had found them all then attractive,

But this gal was just something else. If his brother, his kid brother, had been here he'd say he was describing her as weird. But she was not weird, _at all_.  
She had this short hair that reached her shoulder, and it was a dark colour that he'd bet all his money on it that it was black. But as the light hit on it, it reflected a chocolate brown. And her eyes were grey, or blue? Hell, he wasn't even sure!

"_Well thank you Sodapop_." She said and let out a soft giggle. "_You have a really cute name, Sodapop._" she said making emphasis on his name as the words left her delicate pink mouth. And other days he'd have felt rather annoyed at someone making a comment to his name, even if he didn't show it, but the little giggle the girl had let out had made him smile, so might as well continue 'flirting' with this gal.  
"_And you are...?_" he asked. Praying that Steve was taking his time filling up this gal's friend tank.  
"_I'm Rosie, Rosie Cade._" The girl said and it seemed that Sodapop was not on his lucky day because as she said that the little bell rang and Steve came in with an evident scowl on his face.  
The girl, Rosie, glanced at him and then looked back at Sodapop with a worried expression on her face at the sight of the looking annoyed greaser entering the store.  
"_I really shouldn't accept this, let me pay for it._" She said, looking at the hard looking boy walking toward them as she reached towards her little purse. She really shouldn't owe money to this kind of people.  
But Sodapop just shook his head with a smile on his face. "_No, Rosie. It's on me._"

At this Steve looked at them and almost rolled his eyes and let out a sigh at his friend flirting with this girl. Couldn't see he the shinning necklace this girl had? or the earrings? What about her make up and hair? He probably sounded like a girl, but from a neighborhood like his, Steve had to learn to distinguish as possible and an impossible. Or as he looked at it, the not really worth it.  
Sure, some of the impossible ones look real good, and most of the are real class and that's something you don't find around here. But as soon as the girls looked at them like trash he knew they weren't worth it. They'd only bring trouble, or Socs beating people with no reason other than the complains from the fresh looking girls. And Steve had no trouble with a fight. But he had a gang, what if they fought Two Bit and he was drunk? Or the kid, Ponyboy?  
As he said, These girls weren't even worth it.

"_ 'ya ride is filled up and your friend paid me already._" Said Steve and put the money in, not even bothering to look twice at the girl his friend was eyeing up and down.  
But his friend was probably having sex with the girl on his mind already, considering how long he's been looking, more like staring, at her.  
"_Thank you sir_." said the girl quietly to Steve "_And thank you Sodapop, but you really shouldn't have._" all said while looking at the floor, she then looked up and gave them both a shy smile and got out from there.  
Sodapop was still looking in her direction but a laugh from Steve woke him up.  
"_She called me sir, who the fuck does that?_"

* * *

It was time to close everything and get the hell out of this place. And all they both wanted was a hot shower.

Only one of them would actually get a shower, with hot water. But only if he got home fast so his brother didn't use all the hot water in the house, leaving him and his older brother left with liquid ice cubes coming out of the shower.

"_Stop daydreaming it's not worth it._" said Steve at his unusually quiet friend as they locked everything, checking twice to be sure. Not wanting any robbers tonight, and losing their jobs would be rather a big problem.  
"_She was a looker._" said Sodapop to his friend and let out a whistle as well as a sigh as he looked outside, ignoring the annoyed tone of his best friend as they walked to the car.  
"_She ain't worth it, I tell you_." repeated Steve.  
They both then reached Steve's car and got in, Steve inserted the key in the ignition and the car started to roam to life, sending vibrations to them.  
"_You don't even know her, how you know that?_" Sodapop answered with a question and waited for his friend reply.

"_Because of her little friend_." rolled eyes Steve and wanted to be done with this subject already.

"_What about her?_"

"_What about him most likely_." corrected him Steve and at the stunned silence from his friend he continued. "_Yeah, her friend was a guy. She was probably his gal too. A soc, and he ain't nice at all_."  
Sodapop widened his eyes and looked at his friend. "_A soc?"_ Steve nodded. "_What did he do?_"  
"_Fucking prick spit on me, would've cracked 'is head open y'know? but I ain't one to lose my job_" answered Steve with a strong grip on the steering wheel, a clear sign of annoyance, and most likely hate as well to this unknown soc.  
"_Really?_" said Sodapop widening his eyes and letting out a small whistle, quite impressed at the girl's friend, remembering how neutral she looked towards the grease on his hair.  
"_I ain't shittin you_." Steve sighed and nodded slowly, and glanced to his right at his friend _"Soda, you sure you over Sandy now?_" asked out of the blue and if it was actually posible you would've be able to hear the other boy's brain panic at the mention of her ex-girlfriend's name.  
_"Why you ask that ?_" answered him, trying to stay calm. Knowing if he looked calm enough he could mask his annoyance at the subject and also, he was tough. A gal shouldn't matter, it shouldn't hurt that damn much. And no one should know it, unless his pillow and probably Ponyboy who has heard him cry at night when he thought of his sweet Sandy.  
"_No reason man._" answered Steve, there was a reason though. The reason why Sodapop has been going out on more dates with girls than he could remember, as well as the make out sessions that he and Eve would have to stand because of their double dates. Sure, girls threw themselves at his friend, but he normally was quite chill about it and let it slide. Being loyal to his girlfriend. But as soon as the horrible week when his brother went missing and his girlfriend left him, Sodapop became a hormonal teenage girl.  
He'd be alright around him and the gang, but as soon as he saw a girl he'd want to 'do the deed'. And that was normal for boys, but then again the Curtis boys weren't norma and never have beenl, and Sodapop was no exception. Sodapop was more of a 'going on dates and having a girlfriend' type of guy, not the one to take the willing girl to the restroom at the back of the DX and let the hormones take the rest.

He was no saint nor innocent, Sodapop has always been quite a steps ahead of him when it came to girls, but he was stable. Not like he was now.  
He had told Darry about it, who said that Sodapop was still hurt and looking for relief but it would stop eventually, but it has been six months and it still looked the same. He was starting to get worried.

Sodapop just nodded and continued looking at the road, a silence fell between the two friends as they both let their minds wander.

Steve was worried.

* * *

They reached the house in no time, and Soda getting out of the car in a second without offering Steve to come inside was a clear sign that he had gotten upset about him bringing up Sandy.  
_whatever_ thought Stev_e He'll cool off by tomorrow,_ and drove to his house that was not far at all, getting ready for the fight that he knew he'd have with his father.  
Sodapop opened the door and walked to the fridge, not bothering to say anything to either of his brothers.  
"_Hey Soda_" said Ponyboy from the couch, where he was lying down with a book on his hands.  
_"Hey pone_." answered Soda with a bit of baloney he had taken out from the fridge, eating it in small bites.  
_"Wait til dinner Soda, otherwise you won't eat_." said Darry as he walked to the kitchen from the bathroom, with some shorts and an old shirt on. His hair was still wet from the shower.  
"_what're we having?_"  
_"Pone made dinner, ask him_." answered Darry as he started to set the table for the three of them. "_And get a shower Soda, you're making the house smell like gas. Pone, Dinner!_"

Ponyboy walked in with a smile at the sight of his older brother. "I made some chicken... but we were out of pretty much everything so it's just chicken and carrots. Sorry." He said as he sat down. Truth is they really were out of stuff, but honestly Ponyboy's appetite changed and he was barely hungry anymore. No like he first few months since he lost his friend, but still not near from the horse-like appetite he had before that week that changed them all in a way or another.  
_"It's okay Pone, I get my check tomorrow so we'll get some stuff_." assured him Sodapop, feeling his mood lighten up as he started dinner with both his brothers.  
Darry served them all and they all started to eat. Well, except Pony who just played around with his food and took a few bites. Darry tried to say nothing but he was just getting irritated at the sound of his  
_"Pone, you have to eat_." said Darry with his eyes set on his plate and took another bite. But he knew his brother too well to know that he was just playing around with his food.  
_" 'm not hungry Dar._" simply replied Ponyboy with a shrug. His attitude showing. Sodapop internally sighed and rolled his eyes.

"_Then excuse yourself and you're doing the dishes tonight_." with that said Darrell took another bite of his food and continued eating.

_"Why? Why should I do it?"_

_"Because I said so and you're being ungrateful for not eating your f-"_

_"I'm being ungrateful? i'm being ungrateful? I'm just not hungry Darry, it's not the end of the world!"_

_"Yes you are, you are when I work the whole day to get something and you just play around with it."_

_"I'm. just. not. hung-_"

_"Would you just stop it there before i'm the one leaving. Pony if you're not that hungry then just eat half your food. Dar, we can keep the rest in the fridge and someone will eat it later. Done with_." said Sodapop on edge, tired of hearing his brothers fight at the smallest things, his starting good mood gone. Their so called promises of getting along better lost behind with these last few months.

They continued eating with no other words, and the only sounds heard were those of chewing and forks and knives against the plate.

* * *

"_Pone, did Johnny have any cousins or sisters_?" blurted out Sodapop in the darkness of the room he shared with his brother. Instantly regretting it as he heard his brother stop his breath.

_Hell, I lost my girlfriend but he lost both of his best friends and both the same day, way to go Sodapop._

"_What_?" asked Ponyboy, trying to know if he heard Johnny's name like he thought he did or his brain was just messing with him.  
"_Nothing, forget it_." Answered Sodapop softly. And then Ponyboy knew he had heard right, but still took a few seconds that seemed longer than they normally felt like and spoke up.

_"I suppose he did, his dad had brothers and sisters, never met them though._" said Ponyboy with hurt on his chest. He hated that when he spoke about Johnny he had to use past form. Because he was dead. Gone. Over with. Buried. Six feet under. Only bones now, noth-

"_Sorry Pone_." Sodapop knew how much it hurt him to talk about their deceased friend, no matter how many months have passed, he still felt sadness in his brother's voice as he talked about his best friend..  
"_S'ok Soda_." Ponyboy answered him and then a short silence followed. "_Why?_"  
Sodapop was about to tell him that he said sorry because he brought up Johnny but the he knew that Pony didn't mean that. He almost told him about the girl that had the same last name than their friend but decided against, remembering how Steve told him about her friend that was a typical Soc. Meaning she was, considering he was probably her boyfriend.  
"_No reason Pone, just wondering_."

Ponyboy nodded and closed his eyes. But knew his brother was lying, Sodapop never just wondered about anything at anytime, there had to be something that started his trail of thoughts. But if he hadn't wanted him to know, there was a reason.

While his brother thought of that, Sodapop just thought to himself how Steve was probably right and girls like her, Rosie, no matter how good they looked,

weren't worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was usual as any other, Rosie took a shower and decided to walk to school and hope for a friend to pass by and maybe give her a ride, who knew.  
She was just walking home minding her own business when she realized she forgot to take her lunch with her and cursed herself for it. But then remembered her sister might pass by high school later so if luck was on her side, Jessica, her sister might have seen her lunch on the table and give it to her on her way to school.

She reached school and no friend saw her so she walked all the way. She had English on first period and had her books in her bag anyway so she decided on staying outside and hope for her sister to pass by on her way to school. College to be more, descriptive.

No sign of her as she eyed the cars parked and the ones passing by. She eyed a truck with the celebrity kid getting off it.

Celebrity kid had been the name some of the guys in her class had named the little freshman kid who had a life that seemed only true in movies. But not of happy movies, but tragedy ones.

She heard that his parents died months ago and that he went missing, and a week later he rescued some kids from a burning church, to what he ended up at the hospital with his friend and his friend died. And the other boy he rescued kids with was taken down by the police. Too much death for Rosie's liking.

She felt bad for this poor kid, and wanted to tell him she was sorry but did nothing. Why would she do it? He was only a kid from school, a poor kid from the rough side of town whose life had no luck. What would she say anyway. That she was sorry? Bet the kid felt sorry too. That she could help him? What could she do to help him actually. So she did what most people did, pretend not to know about it and treat him as he was treated before.

She entered school and walked to science class, the one she understood but didn't really like it. She understood so that was enough for her to pass. She had three more classes and then lunch was here and she didn't have her lunch so she decided on going outside and maybe one of her friends could give her a ride to store so she could get a drink.

"Rosie!" she heard behind her and looked back, wide eyed Susie was screaming to her "Rosie wait up, wait."

Rosie laughed "What happened Susie?"

Susie looked at her horrified "Something happened in Math." Rosie nodded for Susie to continue. "You have Mr. Jhyne?" Rosie nodded again "Well, he said he wanted to try something new and decided to pair us up."

"So what?"

Susie opened her mouth "So what?" scoffed Susie "I'm paired up with a greaser!"

"You're what?" Rosie asked her friend as they both stopped walking and looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"As you hear, I'm paired up with Steve Randle. EW!" Susie continued to rant about how life was unfair for being paired up with a greaser and all the jazz that came from girls like Susie.

To be honest, Rosie didn't see much of a difference between what people call greasers and herself. Sure, the clothes the girls wore weren't really what she'd wear herself, or the way they behaved wasn't really something that Rosie found attracting or friendly... but then again she didn't know them.

Her father worked most of the days and only came home for dinner, and he always was exhausted and didn't say anything as he ate what they had, Rosie found it a tad annoying at times but then again it was thanks to the hard work her father did that she could buy what she wanted and needed. Even though they weren't the wealthiest family around, they had all they needed and Rosie was happy for that.

Still, she couldn't help but also blame 'greasers' for having the reputation they had, after all most of them were hoods... they stole things and even held up stores from time to time and that didn't help a lot to restore them as normal people.

Things changed a bit though, after the stunt celebrity kid played a part in, people started to think that maybe if a fourteen year old kid had a heart, the rest of them did too. Anyway, it only lasted for a couple of weeks and soon they were again fighting and them stealing stuff.

"So what you're gonna do about it." Rosie asked her friend as they resumed their walking.

Susie thought for a minute. "I really dont want to invite him over to my house to do the work, then again I don't want to go to his. Lord knows what he'd do to me."

Rosie fought the urge to roll her eyes at the end of what her friend said but then thought that maybe she was right, a hood was bad, but a teenage hood was worse.

"What if you go to a park or something, that way you're in public and he can't try anything."

"Rosie, are you stupid?"

"What?"

Susie sighed "I don't want to be seen with him, what would Jim say about it?" Susie said referring to her boyfriend. "Wait."

"What?"

"Wasn't Steve Randle best friends with the cutie Sodapop?"

"Sodapop?"

* * *

"Sodapop?"

"Yeah?" He called from his chair as he took another bite from his toast covered in grape jelly.

"Are you gonna need a ride?" Darry asked as he tied up his shoelaces "Pony is already gone with Two Bit and_ you're still here_ so."

Sodapop chewed and after gulping reached out for the glass filled with chocolate milk and drank some before answering "Nah, Steve is dropping me before school."

Darry looked skeptical "You sure? It's almost eight."

Sodapop just nodded and started eating his toast again, not before checking that it was completely covered in sweet jelly.

Darry just nodded again, trusting his brother. "Okay, I better get going then, I'm already late." he started walking to the door but then turned to his brother "You better not be skipping work buddy."

"Are you crazy? It's not school, I'm getting paid!"

* * *

"Yeah, do you remember him?" Susie continued, all clicking in her mind and actually starting to be happy about this whole pairing up thing.

"Not really." Rosie answered her, not wanting to talk about the encounter she had with a boy named Sodapop. It _had_ to be him though, Sodapop wasn't a common name, no matter how much things were changing nowadays.

"Sodapop Curtis! Yes, he was in our class until he dropped out this year! He's the older brother to celebrity kid!" Susie started "He was so dreamy! He went out with that Sandy Hilley, How come you don't remember!"

To be true Rosie didn't remember, she wasn't one to be interested in other people's life, but she had a vague memory of something along the lines of a cute greaser that all the girls wanted to go out with but that he went out with a middle class girl. Or a poor one? She couldn't remember. Rosie shook her head.

Susie just continued, not really expecting something from her friend "Then she left for Florida, rumors said that she was pregnant but other said that it was because her mother got tired of her." Susie smiled at that " And now Sodapop is single, and I'm paired up with his best friend, why is this all so wonderful!"

They reached the cafeteria and Susie looked in her purse and held out a ten dollar. Rosie's stomach just grumbled in response, mentally cursing herself for forgetting her lunch earlier that day.

"You want something?"

"Uh not really, I ate breakfast" Rosie said quickly, not wanting to bother her friend.

Susie shook her head and bought and extra bottle of Coke, handing it to her friend who just smiled shyly as she took a sip from her straw.

"So what were you saying about Steve and Sodapop?" Rosie asked her friend, not really caring about it but she knew her friend wanted to talk of it.

Susie had a smile on her face and a dreamy look on her face, and Rosie would bet that her friend might be coming up with an idea. "What if I tell Steve to meet over at Soda's?"

Rosie continued sipping at her Coke, nodding to her friend. "And how you're going to do that Susie? You barely know the boy!" alleged Rosie and Susie just smiled to her friend, but mostly to herself.

After a few seconds of Susie smiling and Rosie concentrated on enjoying her beverage, Susie let out sigh and said "Rosie, you have a lot to learn."

* * *

Sodapop was outside waiting for Steve, leaning against the wall and looking for any sign of his friend, or any girl that passed by so he could talk or just do something besides staring into space.

His lucky day was here and Steve's car came in sight and parked next to where he was standing, with an angry Steve getting off it.

Sodapop let out a chuckle at his angry friend "Bad day, huh?"

Steve just glared at him and walked past him with no second glance, and Sodapop just grinned at his angry friend, enjoying every second of it "What happened Randle? Detention?"

A throaty laugh came from Steve as he walked to the garage "You're going down too, Soda." he grumbled and started seeing the notes that their boss had left for them about the cars, with Soda on his tail and a confused look now on his face.

"You invited them to my house?" Soda asked Steve from under a car, a beautiful one that had a few problems.

"I didn't invite them, she invited herself and her friend." Steve drank some water "They asked you to be there."

"nah man, school ain't my stuff. Tell Pony."

Steve scoffed at the kid's name "Can't stand classy girls now? Only the ones you take to the bathroom and -"

Sodapop laughed at that and rolled from under the car "How ya know that?" Steve rolled his eyes and drank again some water, the heat still going strong and he also felt tired.

"Heck Soda, the whole neighborhood knows about that shit."

"Shut _up_"

"No but really Soda they asked you to be there. Susie Richardson and her friend." said Steve as Soda rolled back to under the car, the sound of metal turning sounding in the garage and the smell of gasoline as well of black thick grease burning their throats.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

As both girls walked to the house with books under their arms, nerves were in Rosie's stomach, not sure about this whole thing.

"Susie, I don't think I should come here, I mean, what am I supposed to do here?" said Rosie walking to the right side of her friend.

"You're coming with me because, _well_, because I wanted you to." said Susie with security in her tone, not caring about what Rosie thought of that.

Rosie envied that of her friend, how she always looked so sure of herself and did whatever she felt like doing, not caring of what others thought of her.

"I still don't think that's correct Susie" Rosie alleged, as they walked to the front of the house and the front step. Both looked for a bell or something to ring at but all they noticed was the lack of it, Rosie seeing how her friend just stared at her decided to knock.

After a few knocks they both waited for the door to be opened, and soon it was.  
Steve Randle opened the door with a glare at both girls, and Rosie held her breath as she realized _who_ Steve was.

He was the boy who glared at her the time she encountered Sodapop as the DX station. Her mood became sour as she returned the glare, something unusual for her.

Steve said nothing and he just opened the door wider, allowing both girls to stop in.

"Is Sodapop here?" said Susie with an excited smile, making it obvious that she was here for the charming boy that Sodapop was known as.

"No, but he should be. Let's just finish this math thing." answered her Steve and walked to the kitchen, making it seem like it was his own house. Susie nodded and walked behind the boy, but Rosie stayed right where she was, not sure that it was a good idea to be alone in a house with a boy.

_A boy that did not look friendly._

"Are you gonn' stand there or you comin'?" said Steve as he eyed her up and down.

_Good but not my type_, he thought

Rosie walked in and they all went to the kitchen, putting all book on the table and each taking a seat. Susie seemed to be expecting Sodapop to come at anytime and was distracted, but after a few minutes she started on her work.

Both teenagers discussed math problems and Rosie was left out of their conversation, not really interested in numbers or way to resolve problems.

She looked around and begged to time to pass faster, but the clock seemed slower each time she counted the seconds. She realized that this was the home of celebrity kid, the boy that she had interest in. But not in a _romantic_ way, the boy must be around two or three years younger than she was.

But she had interest about how he was, after all his life did seem like a movie.

"Is the little one here?" she blurted out before she could stop her words.

Steve looked up from his worksheet "The little one?"

Rosie nodded "Uh, the little Curtis?" she didn't want to say celebrity kid, what if Steve was his friend? She didn't want to cause a conflict between both of theme, even if Steve acted like he already had one with her.

"Ponyboy? He's in his room." Steve answered her with a confused look on his face. He hadn't seen the girl around the kid, so he didn't think she was a friend of his. Then again the kid was weird, so he might never know. "The last door down the hall."

Rosie nodded and walked to the room, knocking on the door just twice. Both knocks were soft and afraid, she didn't even know why she was doing this.

The door opened and celebrity kid, Ponyboy, first looked annoyed, probably expecting someone else. But at the sight of the dark haired girl in front of him he widened his eyes and he felt his cheeks go red. The girl was well dressed and pretty. "Uh, yeah?"

"You're Ponyboy, right?" Rosie asked and almost cringed at how stupid her question sounded. _Of course he's Ponyboy, this is his house._

"Uhm yeah. You are?" the boy answered her, his cheeks red and his eyes flickering, not looking at her. She felt herself smiling at him for his shyness, she found that adorable.

"I'm Rosie, Rosie Cade." she told him and as she said her last name Ponyboy's eyes looked up to her in shock.

"Rosie C-Cade?" he sputtered as he said the last name of his best friend.

"Uhm yeah?"

Ponyboy nodded, composing himself and pushing the tightness of his chest aside. "Do you kn- Did you, uh, know Johnny?"

"Johnny? Johnny what?" she asked him, trying to remember any Johnny she might know.

"Johnny Cade" he answered her "His name is, I mean was Jonnathan but he always said Johnny." He explained, hoping for her to know him.

He didn't know why he wanted her to know him, or be related to him. What good would that bring?

"Uh, no sorry, Who was him?" Rosie asked and she saw the boy's face sadden.

"He was a good friend of mine." He answered her and he said it with such tone that Rosie felt awkward, feeling like she was disappointing him.

She didn't want the young boy to stop talking, she felt the need to make him smile.

The young boy was such a handsome boy. He had green big eyes with a dark brown reddish hair at the roots, but blonde at the end. He had it a bit long, but not too long. She swore he looked young, too young to be in highschool, but then again she almost was confused as a 8th grader so she wasn't one to judge.

"Do you want a pepsi?" she said suddenly, remembering Sodapop, who now she knew was his brother, told him he had a brother who loved Pepsi, and she hoped that it was true.

"Uh, I don't know, I have homework and-"

"What is it about?" she interrupted him and he looked at her startled.

"Uhh, biology?" he answered her in what seemed more of a question that a statement.

"Do you have Mr. Tyner as a teacher?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, then what about we just go and buy a pepsi then you come back and do your homework. I can even help you, biology was my best class and I had him as a teacher."

Ponyboy looked behind him, he only had a few questions left and he had trouble with them. He had two options, he either stayed and made himself crazy or went out with a pretty girl who offered a pepsi and help with his homework.

"You wanna come?"

"Sure."

* * *

Both kids walked to a diner near by, after both Steve and Susie made them promise they'd be back before eight. It being only five.

As they reached the the diner Ponyboy became conscious it wasn't one he usually went, this one seemed more expensive. He felt the dollar he had in his pocket and hoped it would be enough for both drinks, he wasn't letting a girl pay.

They sat down in a booth and soon a waitress appeared, a happy one who seemed around twenty, but even though she probably was the same age as Darry she didn't look like Darry did. Darry looked older.  
She handed them a menu and told them she'd be back in a moment.

Ponyboy checked everything and noticed a Pepsi was 75￠ and he almost slapped himself for forgetting that.  
"What are you getting?" Rosie asked him and broke his trail of thoughts.

"Uh just a pepsi." he said and let the menu down.

Rosie laughed. "Oh don't be silly, I said to get a pepsi but I meant more than that."

Ponyboy widened his eyes, soon thinking other things and started getting red.

Rosie laughed even more. "I'm sorry, I'm not the best person at conversation, I usually stay quiet." she let out a giggle and continued "I meant, like getting other than a pepsi, like a milkshake or some fries."

"Oh." said simply Ponyboy, embarrassed of what he thought. It wasn't like he thought that way of her, it was just that if a girl told any of his friend that he'd doubt she'd mean what Rosie meant. "Just a pepsi, really."

Rosie smiled at that "Don't be silly, they have the best milkshakes ever in here."

Ponyboy took the menu again and checked the milkshakes, they were $1.25 each. _What they were made of?_ He gulped. "Uh, no really, a pepsi is just okay."

Rosie looked skeptical. "Really? Well, then I'm just gonna ask for two milkshakes and give one to you."

"No, Rosie I c-"

"Nope, they have the best chocolate milkshakes in here and you must try one! What about some fries, would you want some?" Rose asked the boy and saw him look down, a 'no' forming on his lips. "Forget it, I'm the one paying so there's nothing you can do."

Ponyboy looked up, he wasn't letting a girl pay. He didn't have the money but he just couldn't let her pay! "No, I'll pay f-"

"Don't be silly." she said before he could say something else "I'm the one who invited you so _shush_!" she said with a smile on her face and he wondered if she ever stopped smiling "Besides, I owe it to your brother."

* * *

After the milkshakes and fries arrived the kids started talking. At first it was awkward but then Ponyboy realized Rosie only meant well, also that she was a happy person.

"So you like Paul Newman?" she asked him with interest in her voice, something he wasn't used to hear when it came to talking about movies.

"I do! I've watched all the movies that he's been in!" he said and took a sip from his milkshake. She wasn't lying when she said they were the best.

Rosie was drinking from hers "Do you really?"

Ponyboy chuckled at that "Well, maybe not all of them, but the ones that have been at the movies near my house. What about you?"

She smiled "I love James Dean, but Paul Newman too! They're both so handsome." she said with a sigh

Ponyboy nodded. He felt at ease with this girl, he reminded him of Johnny. Sure, Johnny didn't talk as much as she did, but he always seemed interested in what he said, just like Rosie did.

Soon he realized how Rosie was. She was a pretty girl there was no doubt about that. She had dark brown hair and dark eyes, she wore a little necklace around her neck and she bad both her ears pierced. She also had a red cardigan and wore a plain blue skirt with a white shirt.

"...you say Ponyboy?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, It's going to be five soon and your homework it's still undone. Mind if we head back to your house?" she asked him.

"Sure." he said and walked out the booth. He noticed she was closing her purse and realized she must have paid while he got lost in his thoughts.

* * *

After she finished helping him with him homework she sat on the sofa, with him sitting on the floor writing down the answer.

He sighed and looked at her, putting the pencil down "Thank you for that."

"Thank you for what?" she answered him confused. He had already thanked him about the milkshake and fries.

"For all that, I dont know"

She laughed "It's okay, I owed it to your brother." She noticed he looked a bit shocked after hearing it was because of his brother, and she realized he must think she was doing it to get his brothers attention "But I actually wanted to talk to you for a while now."

Ponyboy looked even more shocked at that "what?"

She nodded and smiled "You seem like a good boy, and ... I don't know, I guess I wanted to be friends with you."

He nodded.

"Rosie, we're done here, let's go" she said with a giggle after Sodapop whispered something in her ear.

Rosie stood up and straightened her skirt, Ponyboy doing the same. Standing up of course.

Susie reached the living room and both Steve -who had an annoyed glare on his face- and Sodapop followed behind her. Sodapop was smiling but as he saw Rosie he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Rosie?" he asked her and Rosie looked up and shyly smiled. Ponyboy realized her smile was different from the ones she'd given him, this one seemed more shy while the ones she gave him were playful and just happy.

Susie looked at both and shrugged, she took Rosie's arm and pulled her to the door as she said "Call _me_ Sodapop." and the door shut after them.

Steve let out a sigh "Well I'm outta here."

* * *

"You know her?" asked Ponyboy to his brother, who was now eating some heated leftovers from yesterday's dinner. Pony had too a plate full of food in front of him but he was full from the biggest milkshake he ever drank.

"Well, after talking to her friend turns out we had a couple of classes together and that also she had a crush on me in primary school." he smiled looking down on his plate. Why was he acting like a middle school girl? He made out with his friend after talking about Rosie for godssake "And I met her once at the DX." he shrugged "Doubt you call that know her."

Ponyboy nodded "Well she said she owed you something."

Sodapop looked up "She did?" Ponyboy nodded "And what did she do?"

"Well, we went out an-"

"What? You went out?" asked a surprised Sodapop "You invited her to go out?"

Ponyboy shook his head and looked down at his plate full of some peas he didn't feel like eating "No, she invited me."

Sodapop let out a loud laugh "Rosie? Pone, the girl's even more quiet than you." Between the make out session he had with Susie, he asked about Rosie and soon he remembered the girl.

Rosie had been in his class all these years, but neither of them acknowledged eachother, he just knew she was quiet and that apparently she had a crush on him in first grade. But that she didn't know his name until a few days ago.

Ponyboy scrunched his eyebrows "Really? We spoke a lot?"

Sodapop did the same thing "Really?" and Ponyboy nodded again "What else did you do?"

"We just got some chocolate milkshakes and fries and talked really. She's real nice."

"And where did you go? You hate Dingo's chocolate shakes." Sodapop asked his brother, curious about his little '_date_' with Rosie.

"Well... we went to some place called Jenny's, and they had the best shakes ever Soda!" said Ponyboy entuthiastically .

"How did you get there? I haven't seen a Jenny's around here." asked Soda

"Well, Rosie drove us."

Sodapop cringed, he was suddenly feeling embarrassed of Rosie spending money on his little brother. "But you paid for what you got right?" As soon as he saw his brother he knew the answer "Lordie Ponyboy, you can't just go on a date with a girl and let her drive and also lay for everything!"

Ponyboy looked up "It was her car. I couldn't ask her to drive, I didn't even know where we were going!" Ponyboy played with his fork " 'sides she insisted on paying told me she owed you"

Sodapop looked at his brother "Owed me?" Ponyboy nodded.

Sodapop tried to remember what he could've done to Rosie that she could think she owed him and he remembered the pepsi she had given her.

"It was only a pepsi!" Sodapop breathed and ate some of his mashed potatoes with some peas that managed to get in there.

"Well, she's coming on Friday." Ponyboy said "Maybe you can buy her something or... I don't know, something." he shrugged

"Friday? Why is she coming?" asked him

"We both like Paul Newman, and she invited me to the movies." Ponyboy said and soon added "but just as _friends_ Soda, she's _your age_!"

Sodapop nodded "Maybe I can ask her to go to the Dingo." he reasoned

Ponyboy shook his head "Don't do it, she hates the smell of smoke and the Dingo is full of it" he said "She'd hate it."

"Well, what does she like then?" he asked his little brother and realized _HE_ was asking Ponyboy for advice about a girl. He mentally laughed at how the tables were turned and he was the one knowing nothing.

"Well.." Ponyboy thought for a moment "She said she really likes dancing, she likes to dance"

"like The Beatles or..?" he said remembered the way both girls were dressed, they surely weren't from the neighborhood.

"No, she likes Elvis almost as much as you do!" Ponyboy said with a smile "You'd get along just great."

Sodapop stood up suddenly tired from the long day and let the plate to the sink, it was Darry's turn to do the wishes and he'd be getting late tonight. "We'll see Pony, we'll see."

* * *

**So yeaah Rosie and Soda are going out! Or are they?**  
**Reviews do make me update faster!**

**Also if you'd like check out my other stories! I update them seeing how many reads I get! So hopefully you'd like them!**

**Have a nice day.**

**-RC**


End file.
